


Biker Queen

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, PDA, Tumblr Prompt, firequeen, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Neal wants to buy a motorcycle, Regina has her doubts.





	Biker Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged a prompt list on Tumblr with a bunch of different domesticity situations. Capricornhunter requested to see #1: “But look, this is on sale!” for FireQueen.

Regina stood in front of the shop window, arms folded over her chest, her foot tapping. When Neal and August started to become friends, she had been happy for Neal. He didn’t have too many friends in Storybrooke. However, now she wanted to ring the neck of the former puppet. He had convinced Neal to get his motorcycle license and now he wanted to buy one of those metal death traps.

 

“No,” Regina said

Neal rolled his eyes. “Regina, come on. What good is a motorcycle license if I don’t have one?”

“You know, you tell anyone this and I’ll deny it, but I actually like having you around. I’m sure Henry feels the same.”

“They’re perfectly safe.”

“They’re metal death traps.”

“But look, this one’s on sale.” He pointed to the one he had been eyeing for the last half hour.

Regina shook her head. “Your father would have a fit.”

“I’m over 200 years old, I don’t think he really has a say in my life anymore.”

“Oh, so you don’t think if you parked this in front of our house, it wouldn’t suddenly go missing?”

“I do think that you’d make a mighty sexy biker babe.”

“Hey,” she jabbed her finger into his chest. “I am not a biker babe. I am queen.”

“Yes, a very sexy biker queen.”

 

He wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Normally Regina was not one for PDA, but with Neal, there was just something about it. She knew she was being protective and perhaps unjustly so. As he pointed out, he was a grown man, she wasn’t his mother. She had just lost far too many people in her life, she didn’t want to lose him too. At the end of the day, though, there was nothing she could do to stop him.

 

“You let me charm it so you won’t get into an accident, just like Marco asked me to do with August’s.”

Neal raised an eyebrow. “Does August know about that?”

“No, but I’m giving you the option of knowing.”

“Alright, deal. On one more condition.”

“And that is?”

“I get two helmets and you take my first ride with me.”

“Neal…”

“It’s just like riding a horse.”

“I highly doubt that.”

 

Neal purchased the motorcycle along with two helmets. A few days later, Regina got a picnic from Granny’s and headed back to the mansion. Neal held out one of the helmets and a black leather jacket. She put both on while Henry was taking pictures.

 

“Wait until Grandma sees this,” he said.

“Henry Daniel Mills…”

“Kidding, Mom. You two have fun.”

 

Neal got up on the bike and Regina sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. The basket hung off the back of the bike and they headed off together. Regina was scared out of her mind at first, but then she began to have fun. The wind was hitting her face and it felt so freeing. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Neal and eventually, she put her head on his shoulder. It was noisy and they couldn’t talk, but they didn’t need to

 

He drove out of town before they reached a deserted park. He put the bike to a stop and they climbed off. She removed her helmet, shaking off her hair. Neal smiled when he removed his own.

 

“What? Do I have helmet hair?”

“You look perfect.” He cupped his hands on her cheeks as she leaned against the bike. “Leather has never looked sexier.”

“I could say the same for you.” Regina gripped his collar before kissing him. “I hate to say it, but I actually had fun.”

“Who would’ve guessed that the Evil Queen would actually make a good Biker Queen, oh wait…I did.” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s just eat, smart ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here or my Tumblrs: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
